


A Migraine Story

by IceboundEmu



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceboundEmu/pseuds/IceboundEmu
Summary: MC and Adam plan a dateA Migraine gets in the way.
Relationships: Adam Johnson/MC
Kudos: 16





	A Migraine Story

You knew your date was a non-starter even as Adam opened the door to you.

To say he looked awful would have been an understatement, white as a sheet, hair dishevelled and bags under his eyes as though he’d spent the previous night without sleep. Your initial horror-struck thought was that the Holly situation had reared its ugly head again. Last you heard was that she’d been referred to Court Ordered psychiatric treatment after she’d broken into a chalet where you were staying with Adam and tried to attack you. Surely her release date wasn’t yet? You trawled your memory and remembered that wasn’t due for another six months at least.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to spoil our time together…But I woke up with a migraine this morning…Ugh…”

Adam stopped speaking suddenly, clamping a hand over his mouth as he paled further, and you got the sense he was fighting to keep his stomach under control.

“God, they’re the worst. How are you still standing? Have you taken anything for it?”

“No, If I take my medication, I sleep for the next 12 hours...plus I’m spaced out for hours once I do wake up and I wanted to spend time with you…”

He stopped talking suddenly, clamping his mouth shut and spinning on his heel before dashing down the hall and through an open door you assumed led to a bathroom, which you confirmed as you followed after a moment, peering round the door to find him hunched over and clutching the toilet. You watched him retch and bring nothing up before he pressed his head against the porcelain tiles of the wall, moaning softly in pain.

“Adam, you are a sweet but stupid boy.”

He huffed slightly at your insinuation, but didn’t move from his position, obviously finding the cool surface of the tiles soothing for his probably exploding head. From your own experience of migraines, you knew trying to cope without medication was a sure-fire way to just prolong the experience. If he’d been suffering like this since he woke, your heart ached at the thought.

“You are going to take your pills, then I’ll stay and look after you whilst you recover from the effects.”

Adam looked like he was about to argue, but another wave a nausea must have stopped him as he ended up clinging to the toilet again. Once he’d finished, he took a second to compose himself before waving in the direction of a wall cabinet. You rooted through it until you found a name you recognised and passed the box in his direction. After watching him closely to make sure he swallowed it you accepted the box back and stowed it away. By the time you turned back round Adam had struggled to his feet and staggered over to the sink, washing his hands and splashing water on his face.

“Where’s the darkest room in the house?”

“My bedroom, but I can’t lie down till these have kicked in or I’ll throw them up again.”

Another thing you could empathise with. Still, it was probably better to get him upstairs before the medication really took effect or you’d probably both end up in A & E if you fell down the stairs. The sofa in the living room seemed the best bet for now. At least he could then keep his head above his stomach. Once you’d compelled him to sit down you nipped back downstairs for your bag as it flagged in your mind you might have something useful from your own experiences of migraines. Rooting through as you made your way back upstairs you were pleased to find one of the cooling gel pads that were a godsend when your own migraines kicked in.

Entering the living room again you waved it in Adam’s direction, watching his brow furrow in confusion.

“Do those things work?”

“Prepare for an education Adam, you’ll wonder how you ever managed without these.”

Peeling off the protective plastic you used your free hand to push back Adam’s hair from his forehead before pressing the sticky side of the gel pad against his skin. He hissed a little as the cold sensation hit his skin, but didn’t immediately pull the strip away, pressing inquisitive fingers against the fabric side that stopped the gel from escaping.

“Will it leak?”

The sensation was like having something wet pressed against your forehead, so you understood his concern. You shook your head.

“It’s a gel, not liquid, I’ve slept with them on before with no problems. They just help to take away the pain until the pills kick in.”

“Is it supposed to burn?”

“It’s your body not knowing how to process the sensation. It does feel like burning initially, then should just die down to a cool sensation as you get used to it. But you should start to feel the benefits pretty quickly.”

“It feels slightly less like someone is stabbing me in the eye.”

“I’m going to assume that’s a good thing for you then Adam.”

He didn’t respond, still massaging the pad with his fingertips, you figured he found the sensation of the cool edges of the pad a good distraction, or he was starting to drift from the medication. Taking a chance on leaving him alone for a couple of minutes you headed to the kitchen, looking though the cupboards until you found a plastic bowl of a reasonable size just in case Adam needed to throw up again and deposited it in the bedroom.

Returning to the living room you were assured the medication was starting to take effect as you watched the object of your affections give a jaw-breaking yawn. Theorising this was the best time to move him to bed before he dropped off there, you pulled him to his feet and half walked, half staggered to the bedroom where he fell onto the bed, groaning as the jolting sensation disrupted the delicate equilibrium of his stomach. From his prone position he crawled up the bed and rested face first in the pillows, you sighed, tapping him gently on the back of his head to indicate he should roll over, depriving himself of oxygen wouldn’t help with his migraine.

Speaking of which, you wandered over and opened the window, shivering as the cool night air hit your skin. Turning back to the bed you found Adam had already pulled the blanket across himself and seemed to be most of the way to passing out. Still, as you settled on the bed next to him, he sought out your hand with his, clutching onto it as he surrendered to unconsciousness.

Not quite the way you’d envisaged spending an evening with him, but you’d take what you could get.


End file.
